


All Over Again

by elysabethmortimer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destruction of Alderaan (Star Wars), Gen, Planet Alderaan (Star Wars), Poetry, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysabethmortimer/pseuds/elysabethmortimer
Summary: My attempt at trying to write free verse star wars poetry





	1. Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for school and somehow got an 87% so I think it's halfway decent

Apparently, there was a flash of light and then everything was gone

One person making a terrible choice while thousands watch 

Alderaan, my beautiful home, turned into dust

It is (was) amazing, it is (was) peaceful, it doesn’t (didn’t) have any weapons

The royal family protected their citizens from the evilness of the empire

Everyone ignored the bad things that happened elsewhere

And everyone was happy, especially me

My family was rich, my siblings and I wanted for nothing 

We ran around in the gardens, begged for sweets at the market, and watch holo-videos together 

My friends and I had classes together in school, we gossiped about our teachers, we helped each other with homework

They were on Alderaan when it was destroyed

I was on a training mission to become a pilot 

Now the only thing I have is this ship, bitter-sweet memories, and a need for revenge.


	2. Options and Decisions

I don’t know where to go 

All of my friends, my family, and everywhere I was familiar are gone

My options are many but none are good

I could join the rebellion since the last princess of Alderaan is with them

I could flee to another planet but I don’t have any money

I could join the empire but they are the cause of all of this

Or I could just let myself wither away in this ship

My food, water, and fuel are running low

I’ll need to stop soon.


	3. Reunion

I went to a new planet and lived on the streets for a while until I found my way to the rebellion

I meet the princess, by that point, I was bawling my eyes out

She tells me my sister is alive 

My home is gone but at least I’m not alone

My older sister, Cynlis 

When I see her, I hug her and I don’t let go 

We both cry and hold on to each other and she had some photos of our home, of better times 

She was sent on a last-minute business trip

She left the planet 3 hours before it was destroyed

I have a family again, I am safe. 


	4. A New Life

The food in the rebellion is terrible and every so often we have to move to a different base

But that’s fine, I’m using my skills as a pilot to hurt the empire 

And I have made new friends, I’ll never forget my original ones

Some days it’s hard to get out of bed or I’ll think about the wrong things and the memories drown me in guilt over surviving when so many others didn’t

I still get up though, I still do my duty so that no one else has to lose everything.


	5. Chapter 5

We won

The empire was destroyed

Peace is not totally established

And we still have much more to do 

But I will help, I will work and I will fight for this freedom.


End file.
